As technology of location registration in a mobile communication system, the technology shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-304351 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 1”), in which a moving base station reports location registration requests received from cellular terminals to a location information management server in a lump, is known. Further, the technology shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-157957 (hereinafter, referred to as “patent document 2”), in which a repeater installed in a moving object updates location registration area information in a lump by sending identification numbers of all subordinate mobile communication terminals to a location information management apparatus together with its own identification number, is known.
However, in the above mentioned technologies, almost all subordinate mobile terminals continue to be registered by a relay node (the moving base station of patent document 1 or the repeater of patent document 2) which is arranged in the moving object and relays between the mobile terminal and the location information management apparatus. For example, in patent document 1, the registration of mobile terminal to the moving base station is performed when a moving base station ID is received. However, unless transfer of the mobile terminal as a subordinate to other base station is confirmed, even if the status of the mobile terminal changes, the mobile terminal keeps being a subordinate of the moving base station. On the other hand, in patent document 2, even if the status of the mobile terminal has changed, the repeater performs the location registration request for all mobile terminals which are being registered in advance as subordinates. Accordingly, the relay node cannot respond quickly to a change of mobile terminal such as power off or entering and exiting from relay node subordinate condition in short time, and performs unnecessary processing, and as a result, the communication data amount is increased and it increases a load of higher rank office.